Pulse
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: Kasia is Erik's childhood friend, but when they go their separate ways she ends up meeting Charles and Raven. What a small world. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I am sort of on an X-men kick right now. I decided to start this story. I do want it to be a Charles/ofc story, but I don't know if their relationship will quite get there by the end of this story. Who knows though, maybe it will happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or X-men: First Class or the characters. I only own my OC Kasia**

How did my life turn out like this? As we are forced to walk in a crowd down the street, I look around at the people already working behind the gates. They look sickly, malnourished. They have no protection from the rain steadily pouring from the sky. Their clothes look like prison uniforms, and all of them were doing manual labor. On their wrists were tattooed numbers. When we were collected I was visiting with my best friend Erik and his family. I am trying to stay as close to my dear friend as possible, hoping that whatever happened we would have each other.

As we got closer to the large gate, they use to close off the street, the crowd started being grabbed and separated. Erik's mother was grabbed and pushed forward as she pushed Erik and I into an alcove.

"Mama!" He screamed. "Mama!" He tried to reach out for her, but she was pushed too far away from us to actually be able to reach her. Then Erik tried to run to her. I tried to follow him, but some soldiers grabbed me. Some other soldiers did the same thing to Erik as the gates closed. My friend kept fighting them as they started to carry him away. Suddenly I heard the screeching of metal. I looked at the gate and it had started to bend like someone was pulling it towards us.

The men that were carrying Erik were sliding in the mud. They were being pulled to the gate. Was Erik doing this? That's when I tried to get to Erik again. I tried to push my way out of the grip of the soldiers. That is when I felt some sort of wave pulse from my body. It knocked out the soldiers that had been restraining both Erik and I, but it also knocked out Erik. I ran over to my friend who was lying on the ground

"Erik, aufwachen (wake up)!" I said shaking him. "Auf- (Wa-)" That is when I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and I blacked out.

We woke up in a strange building. We immediately hugged, and we didn't let go until we were forced to. We were pushed down a hall and into an office. A man was standing at the window. The men that were escorting the both of us left the room and the man finally decided to speak after starting a record player.

"Verstehen Sie diese, Erik, Kasia ... Diese Nazis, ich mag sie nicht. Die Gene sind der Schlüssel, nicht wahr? Aber ihre Ziele? Blaue Augen? Blondes Haar? Erbärmlich. (Understand this, Erik, Kasia... These Nazis, I'm not like them. Genes are the key, yes? But their goals? Blue eyes? Blonde hair? Pathetic.)" The man says as he sits at the desk in front of us. He is an older man with a simple mustache and thin glasses. He takes the candy bar that was sitting on the surface of the desk. He opens it and takes a piece off, eating it. It sounds like he is enjoying it. He then slides the rest of the candy bar towards us. "Essen Sie die Schokolade. Das ist gut. Möchten Sie einige? (Eat the chocolate. It's good. Want some?)" We just looked at the chocolate. Personally I don't trust it.

"Ich möchte, dass meine zu sehen Mama (I want to see my Mama)." Erik voiced. I just wanted to go home, but I knew that there was no one there. The man took the candy bar back and looked at us for a second before he started to talk again.

"Die Gene sind der Schlüssel, um die Tür zu einem neuen Zeitalter, Erik aufschließt. Eine neue Zukunft für die Menschheit. Evolution. Du weißt worüber ich rede? Es ist eine einfache Sache, die ich von euch fragen. (Genes are the key that unlocks the door to a new age, Erik. A new future for mankind. Evolution. You know what I'm talking about? It's a simple thing I ask of you.)" The man then points to a coin that was placed on the desk. "Eine kleine Münze ist nichts im Vergleich zu einem großen Tor, oder einer Menschenmenge . Ist es? (A little coin is nothing compared to a big gate, or a crowd. Is it?)"

Erik is the first one to try and move the coin. He strains, but is unable to move it. The man then looks towards me. I close my eyes and try to picture the coin moving. When I open my eyes the man is smiling. It seems that what I pictured had actually happened. The coin had actually been propelled forward. It had gone past the doctor and embedded itself in the wall. My eyes were wide. How could that possibly happen? I turned to look at Erik and he looked just as surprised. Then he looked at the coin and tried to take it out of the wall.

"Ich habe versucht, Herr Doktor. Ich kann nicht ... ich weiß nicht ... Es ist unmöglich. (I tried, Herr Doctor. I can't... I don't... It's impossible.)" Erik said. He had tried twice to move the coin, and he could not.

"Das einzige, was ich für die Nazis sagen kann, ist ihre Methoden scheinen Ergebnisse zu erzielen. (The one thing I can say for the Nazis is their methods seem to produce results.)" This confused me. He seemed really disappointed. "Es tut mir leid, Erik. (I'm Sorry, Erik.)" What is going on? The man rung a bell that was on the desk, and after he put it down some soldiers came in with a woman. She was dressed in one of the uniforms from the concentration camp. Erik suddenly recognized her.

"Mama!" He said. The two hugged, but I had a very bad feeling about this situation.

"Mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir? Nein! (My darling. How are you? Nein!)" The soldiers pulled her away from Erik. I turned back to the doctor as he spoke again.

"Hier ist, was wir tun werden. Ich werde bis drei zählen... (Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three...)" He opens up a drawer and pulls out a gun. My hands shot to my mouth. He pulls the coin from the wall and places it on the desk again. "... Und du gehst, um die Münze zu bewegen. Du hast nicht die Münze bewegen, ziehe ich den Auslöser. (...and you're going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I pull the trigger.)" He pointed the gun at Erik's mother. "Verstehen? (Understand?)" Erik desperately tries to move the coin. "Eins (One)"

"Mama." Erik says as he turns to look at her. It is almost like she is trying to find some sort of help in her.

"Du kannst es schaffen. (You can do it.)" She says in support. Erik seems to concentrate more as he looks back at the coin.

"Zwei (Two)" The doctor seemed to get more impatient.

"Alles ist gut. (Everything is alright.)" Erik's mother says. I can see the fear on her face. If it is possible Erik concentrates more on the coin and trying to move it. "Alles ist gut, alles ist gut. (Everything is alright, everything is alright.)" Erik's mother keeps saying. The doctor finally got fed up with Erik.

"Drei (Three)" He pulls the trigger and Erik's mother falls dead to the floor. I look to Erik and I can see the emotions on his face. He turns to look at his mother then turns back to the man. His rage can't be contained. The metal bell folds into itself, and the doctor then seems very pleased. "Ja. Wunderbar. (Yes. Wonderful.)" Erik gets extremely mad at this mans joy and starts screaming as he destroys a filing cabinet. "Ausgezeichnet. (Excellent.)" The man seemed even more pleased.

Erik then turns to the two soldiers in the room. He crushes their helmets and their head along with them. Then the metal in the room next door started to move around. I looked to the doctor again and he looked like the happiest man on earth. When all the metal objects stopped moving Erik looked to the floor and started crying. I ran to console him. I rubbed his back and hugged him. The man comes over and puts a hand on his back.

"Herausragende, Erik. So entsperren wir Ihr Geschenk mit Wut. Wut und Schmerz. Du und ich... wir gehen zusammen eine Menge Spaß zu haben. (Outstanding, Erik. So we unlock your gift with anger. Anger and pain. You and me... we're going to have a lot of fun together.)" We walk into the room that was just destroyed by Erik. What is this man planning? It has got to be something big. The man gives Erik the coin, pats him on the shoulder, and walks away. He just leaves Erik and I standing there. Erik looks down to the coin that was sticking to the palm of his hand. What is to become of us?

Oxford, England 1962

It's been 18 years. Every day I try to forget what happened to me back then, but I am constantly reminded every time I look to my left wrist. 914783. My number haunts me every day. They never called us by our names, just our numbers, like we were animals. Most of us were slaughtered. The only reason I survived was because I had some sort of ability. I still have the scars from the strange tests and surgeries they performed on me. It had been the most terrifying time of my life. When the war ended about a year later Erik and I didn't know what to do with ourselves.

Our paths went separate ways about four years after the end of the war. He wanted to seek revenge on the doctor that tortured the both of us. I wanted to become a normal member of society. I just wanted to live my life, so I decided to go to school. With hard work and determination I was able to get accepted at Oxford University in England. I was enjoying the challenging classes, and I was doing really well. In most of my classes there was a constant.

Charles Xavier. On my first day of classes he sat beside me and asked if I was nervous. I told him I wasn't, and he seemed a bit surprised at my response. We don't hang out after classes, but we have met up at a café for study sessions. In the last few years, taking classes with Charles has been interesting. He is passionate about mutants and mutations. A lot of his studies revolve around what causes mutations. I learned from him that mutations are present in genetics. It's not an illness that you can cure.

Even though I am a mutant I didn't tell Charles about my mutation right away. I am able to hide my mutation because I have been able to control it. I guess I am lucky in that way. The only time I am not in control is when my emotions are high. It is much like Erik. Although, he always felt that he couldn't use his powers without high emotion. I have never told anyone about my time in the concentration camp, either. If I did tell people they would treat me differently, and ask me questions that I don't want to answer. Or, they would feel too awkward to talk to me again.

The first time I met Charles' sister Raven was at one of our study sessions. She seemed closed off, reserved, around me. But she quickly warmed up to me. I feel as though we could talk forever about nothing and everything. She makes me feel normal.

There was actually one time that Raven and I planned to go out, just the two of us. That was the day that we both told each other about our mutations. Her mutation is more visible than mine, but I liked her blue skin better than her disguise. She is the most beautiful living thing I have ever seen. She was surprised about mine, and she told me she was jealous that I could hide my mutation. I thought that was just nonsense. She also told me that Charles also has a mutation. Apparently he can read minds.

A few days after Raven and I told each other about our mutations Charles invited me to their apartment. The moment we walked in the door he started talking to me, but his lips weren't moving. I just smiled and shot a little pulse from my hand, just to push him back. I wanted him to know that I wasn't lying to Raven about my powers. He smiled and started asking me questions about when I found out about my mutation and I tried to be as vague as possible.

Now, we are sitting in a bar. The three of us had sat at a table, but Charles saw something that he liked sitting on a bar stool, and told us he was getting us drinks. Raven looked to me and rolled her eyes. We watched their conversation. I couldn't help but look at the woman that interested him so much. She was blonde, tall, long-legged, thin, and she was wearing a very flattering outfit. I then thought about my appearance. I was a brunette, a low average height of five foot one, my thighs were not super thin and neither are my hips or waistline, and I had to pick clothes that would cover all of my scars. I can't look as good as that woman. Wait, why am I suddenly concerned about my appearance?

I looked over to Raven. She was actually glaring at the two as they continued to talk about being 'mutant and proud'. She finally had enough. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder, and she grabbed my hand. We stood up from the table and walked over to them.

"I guess we have to buy our own drinks." Raven says getting Charles' attention.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he turned to the bartender. "Two colas." The woman then turns to talk to us.

"Charles here was just telling me that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs." She then turned to look back at Charles.

"A tiny bit sexier." He says. They both giggle a little. "I'm sorry. This is my sister, Raven, and my friend and classmate, Kasia." Oh how I loved when he said my name. The girl shook the hands of both Raven and I, but I could tell that Raven didn't like this girl one bit. Through introductions we found out her name was Amy. What a plain name.

"And what do you study?" She directed that question towards Raven.

"Waitressing." She said plainly. The woman didn't seem very impressed. I looked up at Raven and saw that she had actually changed one of her eyes colors to a yellowish tint. I tried really hard not to react, but I almost burst out laughing. I knew what she was doing and I loved it.

"Oh look, you have heterochromia, too." Amy said. That got her to be a little more interested in Raven. Charles hadn't really been paying attention, so when he heard that he seemed a bit confused.

"Sorry, what?" He said looking towards Amy.

"Look at her eye." Charles finally looked over to Raven and could see the sternness rapidly appear on his face. He clears his throat.

"Right. Raven, get your coat, please." He paid for the drinks and him and Raven walked out of the bar. Amy followed the two of them with her miss-matched eyes. I noticed the bartender get a little closer. I smiled, I was in the right position to do this and not get caught. I shot a tiny pulse from my pointer finger, and the glass of brandy was pushed over the edge of the bar top. It got Amy's attention really quick. The alcohol had gone right down the front of her shirt. She looked up at the bartender in front of her with piercing eyes. She started yelling at the poor bartender, for spilling the drink on her, as I made my way out of the bar to catch up with Raven and Charles.

We went back to their apartment and Charles asked me to help him with his thesis. I sat on one of the cushioned chairs in the open living area, with an open book and a copy of Charles' thesis in my lap. As I read I would mark slight grammar mistakes, or that a section could use expanding on the information, or that information was being repeated. While Charles and I were working on his thesis, Raven was getting ready for bed. She was in her natural blue form, and she was wearing a white robe. She was brushing her teeth when she started breaking the silence.

"Mutant and proud." I smiled trying to concentrate on the information written in front of me. "Mutant and proud?" she said louder. The words that the woman had said must have affected her more than I first thought. I looked up at the bathroom door, then to Charles. He took a breath and sighed trying to concentrate. When Raven was done in the bathroom she walked out and stood to the side of Charles' desk. "Would you date me?" She asked.

"Of course I would." He said, not even looking up at her. "Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning." I closed the book I had softly. I tried to focus on last minute things for his thesis paper as their serious conversation continued.

"Looking like this?" That question caught his attention.

"Like…What?" He said as he looked up at her. She just stared at him, waiting for his answer. "Blue?" Of course blue, what did you think she meant? Charles looked over to me with a glare. I guess I was thinking that loud enough for him to hear in his own head. I just looked back down at the paper with words that were formed into sentences. "You're my oldest friend." He finally answered.

"I'm your only friend." She shoots back at him.

"That's not true. Kasia is also my friend." I looked back up at him. He was looking at me. "Isn't that right?"

"Sure, I guess." I said blandly. Then he turned back to look at Raven.

"Well?" She asked. She wanted a real answer from him.

"I'm incapable of thinking of you that way." He tried to explain. "I feel responsible for you." He got up from his desk with another copy of his thesis paper. "Anything else would just feel wrong." He walked around his desk, in front of Raven, and settled on the couch.

"But what if you didn't know me?" She really wanted to know what he thought of her appearance, and that might end badly. Clearly he was not attracted to her. Why would he? They were like siblings.

"Unfortunately, I do know you. I don't know what's gotten into you lately." He says as he places his pen behind his ear and looked up at her. "You're awfully concerned with your looks." A pause starts as Charles looks back down at his copy of his thesis. Raven walks over and laid down on the couch so her back was slightly leaning on Charles. This made me smile.

"I'm sleepy. Will you read to me?" She says closing her eyes.

"I can't. I have my thesis coming up. I have to study." He said.

"Fine, read that. Your thesis always sends me right off." That would make sense. Even if you do know all the big terms that are used a thesis like this can be a bit boring. Charles looked at me before he started reading his thesis to her. As he read, I couldn't help but think about Erik. What is he doing right now? Is he alright? I hope he's not getting himself into trouble.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. My work schedule is hectic, and I am trying to work on my other story, so please bare with me on the uploads. Hopefully I can upload another chapter for both of my stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

Ah, the day of our presentations. Both Charles and I have passed our classes and have presented our thesis's. It is a wonderful feeling. Raven came to watch us, and we walked out of the school arm in arm as the rain poured from the sky. The three of us had to share one umbrella. Charles was standing between Raven and I. Raven was on his left and I was on his right.

"So, how does it feel to be a professor?" Raven asked both of us. I giggled at that. It was weird to think that we would be considered professors.

"Don't call us that." Charles says. "You don't get to be called a professor until you actually have a teaching position."

"What a spoil sport." I said.

"I know, right? Professor suits you, Charles." Raven jokes.

"Don't say that." He retorts. "Do say 'let's go have a drink'" Yes. I can't wait to have a drink. I stopped drinking alcohol around the time I had to start working on my thesis.

"Let's go have a drink." Raven repeats.

"Wonderful." Charles replies. When we got to the bar there were already many students celebrating. We got some drinks and somehow Charles was sucked into doing some drinking challenge. As he started people chanted 'drink, drink, drink' over and over again. I just laughed at the excitement as he finished the drinking challenge. Raven hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you." Raven said.

"Thank you." Charles looked in my direction. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"For what? Starting to drink yourself into a stupor?" I smiled and looked down at my drink. I had only taken a sip. It's not that it wasn't good, but suddenly I wasn't in the mood for drinking. I realized that I wanted Erik to see me really make it. I touched the inside of my left wrist. The permanent number tattooed there is the only connection I have to Erik, now. Raven sat down at the table as Charles goes up to the bar to get another drink for himself and a cola for Raven.

"Are you okay?" Raven says getting my attention. I look up at her.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" She just looked at me.

"You were so excited to come here and drink. As evidence by your glass, you have only taken maybe two sips of it." Maybe I should have forced some down so it wouldn't look suspicious. I look down at my wrist again.

"I had a friend before I came to this school, but we went our separate ways." I looked back up at her. "I just wish he could be here." Raven's eyes filled with sympathy as she reached out to wipe something from my face. I reached up and felt the water that had come from my eyes. I am crying. Why am I crying so much?

"I'm sure he would be here if he could." She said. Well, Erik and I haven't really been in touch since we split. If I had been able to contact him I would have sent him some word about my presentation. Then he might have attended and we would be out at the bar with him now. I bet Erik and Raven would hit it off. It might have taken a while for Erik to warm up to Charles, though.

"Hey, we need to go." Says Charles as he comes over with our coats.

"What? Why?" Raven asks.

"It seems like we just got here." I said. Charles looked down at my drink and had a slightly concerned look on his face that mimicked the look on Ravens face moments ago.

"We need to prepare for a flight." He said looking to Raven. Now I was confused. "You were invited as well." He said still looking at me. He crouches in front of us and looked around before speaking again. "A woman from the CIA has asked us to speak to some important people from the American government." He whispers to us. Raven and I look at each other and smile. The three of us rushed out of the bar and headed to our apartments to pack up our stuff for the trip.

I have been on a plane before, but that doesn't mean that I like them. I decided that sleeping the whole way there would be best for myself and everyone riding in this air-traveling vehicle. When we finally landed Charles woke me up. I was still groggy when the woman, Moira MacTaggert, led us into a conference room. I sat across the table from Raven. Charles stood in front of the room and started his presentation to these important men from America. I finally woke up all the way near the end of his presentation.

"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us." May? Three are in this room right now. "Thank you very much." Charles says as he sits down in the seat next to me. The men started talking to Moira as Charles started talking to me in my head. 'Nice of you to join the party, my dear' I smiled and glanced at him for a split second.

'It's not like they believe you'. We both started listening to what the men were saying.

"MacTaggert, You really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" The man at the head of the table says. Raven looks across the table at us. She wants to make them believe, but I know that Charles wants her to wait on her reveal. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool." This poor woman was being bullied by these men, and I don't like it one bit. "This meeting is over." As Moira started to get up and the men started to get ready to leave Charles speaks up.

"Please sit down, Agent MacTaggert." Charles says, and then he turns his attention to the men at the end of the table. "I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary." He starts out. Then I turned to Charles.

"It's apple pecan, isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded, still looking at the men. Then he looks at Moira.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. I'm sorry." He turned back to the men. "You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

"I've seen this before at a magic show." One of the men says. "Are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" This man is disgusting. Maybe it's because I know that Charles' mutation is real. Charles lets out an almost irritated laugh now.

"No, Agent Stryker. Although, I could ask you about your son, William, who you were thinking about, which is very nice. But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey." What are these stupid Americans doing? Do they want to start World War three? That comment made all of the men really uncomfortable. After all it is technically a secret at this point, and it is most likely that very few people knew about it. Even Moira looked to the men with a confused expression.

"He's a goddamn spy." The man, with glasses, at the head of the table says pointing to Charles. "You brought a goddamn spy into this facility!" They yelled. Tensions were getting high as everyone started trying to yell over each other. I tried to not get involved. I didn't want my emotions to get the better of me and knock out everyone in the room. Charles started to lightly rub my back to calm me down. Suddenly Raven stood up and transformed into Agent Stryker. Everyone stopped talking and looked to her. Then she transformed back into her natural blue form.

"How's that for a magic trick." Charles says as he leans on the table. He had stopped rubbing my back, and I missed it already.

"Best I've ever seen." Said someone sitting by the flags.

"I want them out of here, and locked down until I can figure out what to do." The man at the head of the table said. Pointing at Raven and Charles. Something inside me snapped when he said that.

"No!" I yelled. I know what that meant. They want to see what makes us tick. I've already been in a situation like that, and I never want to be in that situation again. I stood up and aimed a pulse at the man only to have the pulse knocked off course when Charles hit my arm up towards the ceiling.

"Kasia, sit down." Charles said in a soft voice. I followed his orders and sat in the chair.

"My facility is off-site." Said the man sitting by the flags. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'll take them." He smiled and everyone made plans for the trip to wherever this man's facility is. We all walked out of the room. The man walked with all three of us out of the building, and to the parking garage. "I've always known that there were people like you out there. I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, but I knew it!" This man seemed way too excited for our existence. "You're going to love my facility." Probably not, but we'll see.

"That's going to have to wait." Charles says.

"Why?"

"Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw, and if we don't move now, apparently, we're going to lose him." Charles answers. Sebastian Shaw? Who is that? The name sounds sort of familiar.

"What?"

"Not only can he read minds, he can communicate with them as well." Raven says as Moira drove a car right in front of us. Raven got in the backseat, and she shimmied over so I could sit down. I got in and we both pushed over some more for the man to get in. He still seemed confused by Charles' mutation.

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation." Charles said.

"Yes, we did." Moira says from the driver's seat.

"That is incredible." This man was acting like a kid in a candy shop. "But I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs."

'Please, Charles, just make him get in the car.' I though as loud as possible and directed it towards him. Charles looked at me, and he nods to me before looking back at the man.

"Like to see one more magic trick?"

"Okay."

"Get in the car." Charles says as he holds his fingers to his temple.

"Great idea." The man says and he squeezes into the back of the car with Raven and me. We drove to the docks and got a ride from the coast guard to look for this Shaw guy. I had a feeling it was going to be a long time before we actually got to this guy, so I tried to get comfortable. There was a cushioned chair in a large room, and I wasted no time in staking my claim. I sat in it right away, and I have not left it yet. I could probably fall asleep if the whole boat weren't rocking on a large body of water. I hug my knees into myself. I just feel more comfortable being a little ball right now.

"You look a little sea-sick." I heard from behind me. I smiled as the figure sat in a chair near mine. To be honest I did feel something stirring in my stomach, but not enough for it to be a big deal.

"I just don't like boats. I think I like them even less than planes. At least I can fall asleep on a plane." I said. He seemed a bit amused as he smiled at me. Then his expression turned serious. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I could tell he wanted to ask about my outburst in the conference room.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened in the conference room earlier." See I told you. "You seemed extremely upset by something."

"Everyone was talking and yelling at once. I told you that I can't always control my powers in times of high stress or high emotion." I answered trying to act like I didn't really know what he was talking about.

"You know that's not what I was talking about." If I didn't know that he could read minds I would be impressed. "When they talked about locking us down, your thoughts went somewhere I've never seen them go before." Yes. That is exactly what I knew he was asking me about. I looked down at my left wrist, which was covered by my tight fitting sleeve. Should I show him? Why not? He already knows I'm a mutant. I pulled up my sleeve with my right hand to show him the numbers tattooed on my wrist. I slowly looked up from my wrist to his face.

"I've never told anyone." I say as I start rubbing the numbers with the thumb of my right hand. I don't think Charles knew what to say. "I was always afraid." That statement made him look up to meet my eyes.

"Afraid of what?" I just looked at him. "The war is-"

"Charles," I needed him to stop. "It's never over. Whenever someone has accidentally seen it they start treating me differently. They start asking me questions I don't want to answer." As I started talking I could see the expression on his face change. He was starting to understand why I was hiding this bit of information, even from him and Raven. "Or they never talk to me again."

"Would you be opposed to me witnessing it for myself?" This confused me a little.

"What?" Then he put two fingers to his temple. "Oh, I uh, I guess so." I don't know if I am comfortable enough, but if I allow anyone to see what happened to me I trust Charles the most. "Will it hurt?"

"Only if you resist the process." He got up from his chair and sat on the coffee table in front of my chair. "If that starts to happen I will stop. There is no need to put you in pain. I just wish to understand." I thought about it for a moment before slowly releasing my knees and unballing myself. He reached up to either side of my head and closed his eyes. To relax I also close my eyes.

Memories started popping up that I didn't wish to relive, but I tried to relax. I wanted to share this with someone. With Erik gone I needed someone to talk to who knows what I went through. I relived the discovery of my power, shooting the coin off the desk into the wall, and Erik's emotional breakdown. I relived being tested physically and mentally. And, I relived being partially dissected, many times, without any type of anesthetic. That is when I felt the presence of Charles disappear. I opened my eyes, missing the feel of him 'picking my brain' in a way. I looked up at him, and noticed that he had brought one of his hands to his eyes.

"Charles," I leaned forward, a bit concerned for my friend. "Are you okay?" For some reason I didn't think that his actions had anything to do with the memories that he witnessed. I reached a hand out to pull his hand away from his face. "Talk to me." He looked towards the floor.

"I don't know how you can live through something like that and seem so normal." He looked up into my eyes. I could see the pain and sadness in them. I should know what it looks like; I saw it in my own eyes on many occasions. His eyes were glassy, red, and a little puffy. I reach up my right hand and wipe away the tear, which escaped down his cheek, with my thumb.

"It's people like you, Charles, and Raven that help feel even a little bit normal." I smile a little bit as I take my hand away from his face. Before I can rest my hand on my lap he grabs it. He brings it up to his mouth and he kisses the back of my hand. What is he doing? We looked into each others eyes, and I could have sworn that I saw something more than understanding in his gaze.

"Mr. Xavier," That broke his attention from me, and he looked to someone that had entered the room behind me. "We've located Shaw."

"I'll be on deck in a minute." He replied. The person exited the room and Charles looked back to me. "It's time to go to work, I guess." He let go of my hand and stood up from the coffee table. "We might need you on deck as well." He said as he took a deep breath, and started to wipe his eyes. I stood up and followed him, putting on a trench coat to keep me warm and protect me from any ocean/sea spray. To be honest I didn't even really know where we were.

Apparently night had fallen before we were able to find Shaw, but we found him anyway. I stood beside Charles as he tried to read Shaw's mind, but I could tell that something was wrong.

"I've lost Shaw. I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking me." He sort of stuttered not really understanding how that could happen. "This has never happened to me before. I think there's someone like me on that ship." No way. I looked from Charles to the ship in the spotlight of the coastguard ship.

"Like you?" Moira asks.

"I'm sorry, a telepath." Charles clarifies to her. I already knew what he meant. "This is incredible. I could actually feel her inside my mind." I giggled a little bit.

"Now you know how everyone else feels." I smiled at him. Charles looked at Moira and the man with the facility.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help to you tonight. You're on your own." I looked back at the yacht and saw a man standing by the railing on the top deck. Something started to swirl around his hands and then got bigger. The man then shot the swirling wind towards the lifeboats that were being propelled towards the yacht with coast guard soldiers in them. "Oh, my god!"

"Jesus!" Moira said. I just brought my hands up to my mouth. Those poor men. The small boats were overturned. Charles put a hand on my shoulder and nudged me towards the door.

"Get inside." That is when we started heading inside. We were starting to head down the stairs when I noticed that Charles had stopped. "Stop, stop, stop." He said. We all stopped and looked towards him. He put two fingers to his temple. He must be trying to contact someone.

"Charles, are you okay?" I asked. He looked towards the door leading back outside.

"There's someone else out there." He opened the door up to head back outside. I followed him, and Moira followed me. We walked out to look back at the yacht. Charles then pointed towards the yacht. "There" I looked to see the anchor and the chain that connected it to the yacht being lifted out of the water. Wait. Something seems familiar about this. The anchor was then launched at the yacht. The top deck was completely destroyed, but the anchor was brought back around as the chain destroyed even more of the fancy boat. The anchor was then pulled off of the chain. I finally saw a person floating in the water. It looked like he was being pulled by something under the water. "Let go!" Charles screamed. "You have to let it go!" He then turned to Moira. "You've got to put someone in the water to help him." He turned back when no one looked like they were going to do what he suggested. "Let it go! You have to let it go!"

I watched as the man was being dragged towards our ship. It didn't look like he was listening to my friend at all. That is when he was pulled under the water.

"Oh, my god. He's gonna drown." I said, watching in horror. Charles ran to the other side of the boat as he took off his coat. Before I could say anything he jumped into the water. "Charles!" I yelled. All I could do was watch.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be in Charles' point of view. I hope you look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to do a small bit of Charles' point of view. I hope you like it.**

I could hear Kasia call out for me as I jumped into the frigid water. That man needed help. If he didn't stop he was going to drown. I grabbed onto him, and it startled him. I couldn't speak to him using my voice because we were still under water. I had to use my telepathy.

'You can't. You'll drown. You'll have to let go.' I say in his head. 'I know what this means to you, but you're going to die.' He still refused to let go. I can read the surface thoughts. I got enough information to realize that this man might actually be the man that Kasia was friends with in Poland. The same man who tried to protect Kasia from the doctor, Sebastian Shaw. The same man who knows exactly what Kasia went through. 'Please, Erik, calm your mind.' He finally released the submarine. I started to swim to the surface with one arm as I dragged Erik with the other.

"Get off me!" Erik says once we breach the surface. "Get off!" He pushed away from me.

"Calm down!" I yell back. "Just breath." I turned to look at the large vessel that I had jumped from. "We're here!"

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"My name is Charles Xavier." I say as we bob in the cold water.

"You were in my head." I could tell he was confused now. "How did you do that?" He can move metal objects and he is asking me how I can be inside his head?

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you, just calm your mind." We both were trying to keep our heads above water.

"I thought I was alone." That confused me. He's Kasia's friend. How could he think he was alone?

"I know, that you know, that's not true." I continued to look at the man that helped Kasia become who she is today. "Erik, I know that there is someone on that ship," I said as I pointed to the boat coming closer to help us. "That would be very happy to see you." I said as I smiled. The look on his face reminded me of a dog that seemed to be trying to understand its owner.

"What do you mean?" He finally says as someone on the ship throws down a rope ladder for us to climb up. I grab onto the ladder and look to him.

"Climb up and find out." I say as I continue to climb the ladder to the deck. I reach the top and Kasia is there with many blankets and towels for me and our new addition to the crew.

"Charles!" She says with the biggest smile on her face. I smile back as I walk away from the edge so Erik can climb up on deck. She drapes some of the towels and blankets over me.

"Kasia, calm down. I'm alright." I told her slightly giggling. Suddenly I feel her shove me. "Hey, what was that for?" I said looking her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at me as she poked me in the chest. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Kasia?" Erik said from behind me. Kasia looked to the voice and her eyes grew wide. "Is that really you?" People were draping towels and blankets on him, but he just shrugged everything as he walked closer to Kasia.

"Erik?" She met him between the edge and where I was standing. She immediately threw her arms around his torso. Erik did the same. This moment was very touching to everyone watching. They finally released each other and Kasia looked up at her long lost, now found, friend. "How are you here?" Erik let out a little laugh as he smiled down at her.

"It's a long story." He replies. "I'm sure you have a long story as well." She nodded and grabbed a towel from one of the crew members. She draped it over his shoulders and dragged him inside as I followed.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it is so short. This is late for me, and I need sleep. But, I thought I would give you guys a little something. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I really like this story so far. What do you think? I hope you enjoy reading.**

Catching up with Erik felt amazing. He told me that he has traveled a lot looking for Sebastian Shaw. Apparently Shaw is the doctor that experimented on us back in the concentration camp. I also told him about my struggle to get an education and friends. That was when I officially introduced Erik to Charles and Raven. It seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off her. He should see her in her natural state. She is much more alluring that way. I like to think that they hit it off right away, but I think that Erik is still a little guarded around Charles.

We finally made it back to solid land, and were pushed into a car. It was cramped in the back seat, but I don't think I really noticed until I got out of the car. They brought us to some secret CIA research facility. I don't even know what is going to happen here, but all I know is that I have my friend back and he is actually getting along well with my new friends. We all get out of the car and I look at the front of this facility.

"Welcome to my facility." The man said as we all sort of lined up to look at the outside of the place. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense."

"Or offense." Erik said. This is what the Nazis did with Erik and I. What makes this place any different? Charles turned to shoot me a quick look before the man who owned the facility continued to talk. I was barely paying attention because the outfit that Charles was wearing made me feel like he was trying to seduce someone. He had on a nice white dress shirt, but the top three buttons were not done up. Then he wore a dark vest and blazer over that. I looked to his face and I could swear that he knew what I was thinking about. Did he wear this on purpose?

"So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles asks the man.

"Something like that." He replied. We walked into the facility, and I just could not grasp the thought of a facility that didn't dissect the mutants that reside inside. We were brought to a large hanger like room with a large model of some sort of jet. We all just stand there and look at it before a voice pipes up.

"It's a supersonic." I look over to see a tall thin man in a lab coat and glasses. "The most advanced plane ever built." He looked to the model plane with a smile on his face. "You should see it in real life. It's incredible." This man seems really passionate about this jet. It reminds me of Charles and his passion to bring mutants to light, and have them live peacefully with humans. The man who brought us to this facility started introductions.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." He said gesturing to Charles, Raven, Erik, and myself. Then he gestures to Hank. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers." Charles seemed really excited and meet Hank, and he walked right up to him with his hand out to shake.

"How wonderful. Another mutant, already here." Wait, what? Hank's face fell. Oh God. "Why didn't you say?" Charles said turning back to the owner of the facility. I looked to the man as well.

"Say what?" The man replied a little confused. That is when Charles' face fell.

"Because you don't know." Charles then turned back to Hank. "I am so, so terribly sorry." Hank just shook his head as the owner of the facility walked up to him.

"Hank?" He asked.

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." He seemed so uncomfortable.

"So, your mutation is what? You're super-smart?" Raven said as she started to walk towards him.

"I'll say." Charles started explaining. "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15." Wow. Super-smart indeed.

"I wish that's all it was." Hank replied. I felt a little left out, so I walked up to them.

"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off." I said with a smile on my face. I really was interested in what his mutation is. It must be something physical or he wouldn't be so bashful to show us. It took a second for him to think about it, and then he took off his shoes and socks. It was so interesting. His feet looked like the feet of an ape. Charles seemed to be very pleased.

"Splendid." Charles said. Hank looks up at Raven as she smiled brightly at him. The eye contact gave him some more confidence.

"I'm sorry." He said as he moves to a space that is a little more open. Then he springs up and grabs onto the model jet with his feet. It is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. He hangs upside down. "Ta-da!" I look at Raven as she walks up to him. She is extremely happy with this turn of events.

"You're amazing." She says to him.

"Really?" He asks. Why would she lie? I look back at Erik, who hasn't moved since we entered the room. I notice that he is looking at Raven and Hank. She was standing so close to the scientist.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung? (Hey, is everything okay?)" I ask him softly in German.

"Ja. (Yes.)" He replies, but I don't believe him. He walks out and I follow him.

"Ich weiß, was Sie fühlen. (I know what you're feeling.)" I said.

"Sie haben keine Ahnung , was ich fühle! (You have no clue what I'm feeling!)" He yelled as he turned to me. "Ich muss allein sein. (I need to be alone.)" I let him walk farther down the hall.

"Wenn Sie es nicht mögen, etwas dagegen zu tun! (If you don't like it, do something about it!)" I yell as I go back to the rest of the group. Obviously he had some sort of connection with Raven. Raven seemed to not even notice him, though. And, the addition of Hank was not that great for Erik. It seems as though Raven had more of a connection with Hank than Erik. When I entered the room again, everyone seems to me looking at me. Charles was the first to speak.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he just needs some space right now." Charles seems skeptical, but nods his head. I'm sure he will want to talk about this eventually.

We all got settled in this facility. Each person has his or her own room, and I just couldn't get comfortable. It was late when I made my way to one of the common areas in the facility. I stretched out on the couch and just kept thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple days. I think that just a couple days ago I presented my thesis in Oxford, I was shuttled off to the US, then put on a boat to chase a lead on some guy named Shaw, then Erik came back in my life, and now I am sitting here alone.

"I wouldn't say alone." A voice suddenly made the presence of another person known. I take in a sharp breath and look to my friend leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't do that." I said. Charles walked in. I moved my legs so he could sit next to me if he wanted to. There are many other chairs in the room he could occupy.

"Don't do what? Read the loudest thoughts in the area, or sneak up on you?" I smiled at him as he sat next to me on the couch. "Both were unavoidable. Unless you wanted me to leave you to your thoughts." I look down to my hands still smiling.

"I don't want to be alone." I looked up at him. "I figured that with Erik around I would never be by myself again."

"Well, you're not. Sure, Erik wants some space right now, for some reason, but you still have Raven,"

"Who has spent all of today with Hank." I interrupted.

"And me." He looked into my eyes and I could just feel my body starting to lean towards him. "You know, I did wear that outfit to try and seduce you." I giggled and started to lean away, but what happens next happens so quick it takes me a second to even react. Charles gently reaches out with both hands and pulls me to him. Our lips connect and I feel like a fire is being lit in the pit of my gut. It was only a second, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime. Charles pulled back and looked me in the eyes once again. "So, have I seduced you yet?" I have to take a deep breath before I answer him.

"I believe you have succeeded." I could still feel his lips pressed to mine, but I wanted more of it.

"Ask and you shall receive." He laughed before pulling me in for another kiss. This time it lasted much longer. I felt like I was in heaven when he suddenly pulled away and looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Erik is planning on leaving." He says to me.

"What?" No, I can't lose him again. I stand up fast and run out of the room towards the front entrance. I can tell that Charles is following me.

"Calm down, he hasn't actually left yet, but we should be able to get outside before he does." I nod, not even looking back at him. I am so furious. He better not abandon me. This is not happening again, I won't let it. We finally make it outside and Charles nudges me over to the side. "Breath. You don't want to start arguing with him. Let me start off, okay?" I nodded as I leaned against the wall. Charles leaned against the wall next to me. It took about ten minutes for Erik to make an appearance. He just walks right out of the facility and towards the outside world. Charles pushes himself off the wall to walk towards him. "From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long." Erik stops and turns around.

"What do you know about me?" Erik asks as sort of a challenge.

"Everything." Charles replies.

"Then you know to stay out of my head." Erik said turning away.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to Kasia. I can only imagine that he did the same to you." That made Erik stop again. "I've felt her agony. I can help you." There is a long pause before Erik turns around to face Charles again.

"I don't need your help." Erik said plainly. I can't take it anymore. I step away from the wall and start to walk up behind Charles.

"That is bull and you know it." I was coming off pretty furious right now, but I don't care. "You needed his help last night." I said pointing to Charles. "And it's not just him you are walking away from. You will be walking away from me for the second time." By this time I was starting to feel as though I was breaking. "I don't know if I can handle that again." Charles put a hand on my back to comfort me because I had actually started to cry. Charles continued to talk to Erik.

"Here you have a chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself." I turned into Charles' chest and continued to cry into him. "I won't stop you leaving. I could. But I won't." He looked down at me and brushed some stray hairs from her face. "Come, Kasia, you've had a long day." He said as he turned us around and we started to walk back inside. "Time for you to get some rest, love." Then he called back to Erik. "Shaw's got friends. You could do with some."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you think of this story. The next chapter might be up tomorrow or Monday. Be on the lookout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! The next chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

I wake up the following morning and I almost forget about what happened last night. I almost forget that my friend walked out on me for a second time. When it hits me I can't stop the mixture of angry and sad tears that leave my eyes. How could he do that to me again? How could he just abandon me without a second thought? He better hope that I don't see his face again because I will smack him so hard.

"As entertaining as that would be, I don't know if that is really necessary." I heard my favorite telepath say. I turn away from the wall and look towards the door. Charles was sitting in a chair, and it looked as if he had slept there. I squinted trying to figure out if he really did sleep there all night. "Yes, I did." He said as he leaned forward rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" I wanted to know why he would really stay after I fell asleep. He could have just waited until I was asleep and left to sleep in his own bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I watched him get up from the chair and come closer to the bed I was still laying down on. "Our relationship reached a new level last night, and you were more upset than I have ever seen you." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't just leave you to wake up alone, especially hearing the thoughts that you just woke up with." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. That made me giggle, and as he started to pull away I pulled him back down to kiss him on the lips deeply. We broke for air, and he rested his forehead to mine.

"It was just a thought. I probably won't smack him for real." He smiled and stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. I sit up and watch as he opens the door. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked. He turned to me and leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well I have to go talk to the owner of this facility and figure that out.

"That should be fun." I smiled at him. "Now I need to get ready." I said as I shooed him out of the room. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." I closed the door and got dressed for the day. Then I grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush. After cleaning my teeth and putting my hair up in a ponytail, which reached a little below my shoulders, I left the room and went to meet with Charles in the kitchen for breakfast. I stepped in to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Smells delicious." I say as I sit at the table. Charles turns to look at me with the biggest smile. "I'm a big fan of the smell of bacon, but"

"But, not so much the taste. I know. What, do I look like a prat?" he says to me and I can't hold back a laugh. Charles plates the food he prepared. His plate held scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with some honey. My plate was fairly simple, hard- boiled eggs with the shell still on them because I like to peel it off myself, toast with strawberry jam, and some fruit. Charles then set a mug of coffee in front of me as he sat down with a cup of tea for himself. I just look at him. How did he remember my favorite breakfast foods and make them in the time that it took me to get ready. "You lied to me." I said as a smirk made its way onto my face under my squinted eyes.

"What?" He suddenly looked up to me. "About what?" I gestured to the food in front of us.

"You did not spend all night in my room. You would have had to prepare at least the boiled eggs ahead of time so they would be chilled by the time they were eaten." Then he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, maybe I fibbed a bit." I started to eat the pieces of cut up fruit as he continued. "You were extremely upset last night." He takes a sip of his tea before he says more. "I wanted to cheer you up with your favorite breakfast." How sweet. "I thought so." I smile and continue to eat.

"Well, thank you." I said between sips of coffee. "Consider me cheered up." We talked about a lot of things as we ate, and even after we were done eating everything on our plates.

"Mr. Xavier, there you are." We both looked up to the man who brought us here. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping we could talk about some things." Charles looked to me and I nodded my head saying that he could go. I picked up his plate and teacup along with my plate and coffee mug to bring everything to the sink. Before I get very far he gently turns me and places a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll see you later, love." He said before leaving me to wash our dishes. As soon as I finish lacing the last plate in the drying rack one of the metal spoons lifts up in front of me. Really?

"What is that supposed to mean, Erik?" I say as I turn around. "Is it a new way to say sorry?" I lean against the sink with my hands crossed in front of my chest. "Because it isn't working." He looked at me as he lifts all of the metal utensils from the drying rack. I raise an eyebrow wondering what in the world he is trying to do.

"I'm trying to help put some of the dishes away. Could you show me where these go?" He asks. I move away from the sink and open one of the drawers in the counter next to the sink. He places all of the utensils in their designated spots and I close the drawer. "Es tut mir leid, Kasia. (I'm sorry, Kasia.)" He said before I turned back to face him. He came closer, but it looked like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Ich verzeihe dir, aber ich werde das nicht vergessen. (I forgive you, but I won't forget this.)" I walked up to him and hugged him. "Wenn Sie sich entscheiden, mich wieder zu verlassen, obwohl, werde ich dir nie verzeihen. (If you decide to leave me again, though, I will never forgive you.)" I let him go, and walk out of the room to try and find Charles. "Where are you going?" He asked as he followed me down a hall. "I need to find Charles to rub something in his face." I giggled. We got closer to an open door with people talking. "Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter." I stopped in the hallway waiting for more information. "It's designed to amplify brainwaves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers," Erik was also hearing the man speak and walked slowly past me. "Help us find other mutants for our division." "What if they don't want to be found by you?" Erik says as he walks in front of the doorway. "Erik. You decided to stay." Charles says. "And I see no slap marks on your face." I smile at that. Erik looked a bit confused though. "Good job, Kasia, I'm proud of you." He says out loud. I walk into the doorway like Erik and stick my tongue out at Charles. Erik turned to the man in the suit on the other side of the desk. "If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind." I looked up at him agreeing with his words. No one wants intimidating people in suits taking them away from their friends and family. "Charles and I find the mutants. No suits." "First of all, that's my machine out there." Defensive much? I decided to walk into the room and stand behind Charles. Could tell he was watching both of the men exchanging words and deciding whose side to take. I looked out the window at the giant golf ball looking structure. "Second of all, and much more importantly, this is Charles' decision." I look down at Charles and he is staring at Erik. "Charles is fine with the CIA being involved." That makes no sense. Charles would never agree to that. "Isn't that right?" He asks, looking to Charles. Charles takes a breath before answering. "No." Yes. Nice call Charles. I smile as he continues. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik." I put my hands on the back of the chair Charles is sitting in, and look to the man across the desk. "What if I say no?" He says. Is he really threatening us? 'Calm down, Kasia. They can't use the machine without me.' That made me relax a little bit and a smirk crossed my face. "Then good luck using your installation without me." Charles retorted to the man. The man looked defeated. "Fine," He stood up, and Charles followed suit. "I'll have Hank show you the installation." We all walked to the lab to meet up with Hank, and Raven was with him. He talked a lot about the mechanics of building this transmitter thing on the way outside. Raven and I hung back a little bit to talk about things that have happened since we arrived here yesterday. It seems like I haven't talked to her in over a week. "So, you and Hank, huh?" I ask her. She looked at me, with her face scrunched up a little bit. "What? What are you talking about?" She asked. "Well, you've been hanging out with him a lot. The only people I have had to talk to are Erik and Charles." We both giggle at that. "It's only been a day since we got here." She says when we start to calm down a little. "You can't last one day without me?" "Nope, but something big happened last night." I said looking at Charles who was walking ahead of us with everyone else. "What?" She looked at me and then followed my gaze to Charles. "Whoa, you need to tell me right now." She said as she grabbed my arm to get my attention. She has a smile on her face, so I have a feeling that she already knows what I am about to say. "Last night, Charles and I kissed." I continued to follow the others and she just stared at me with her mouth open. She hadn't moved since I told her. I turned around to see her still staring at me. "Hurry up, Ray." I say as I start laughing. She finally snaps out of it, and runs to catch up. "You can't be serious." She whispered to me as she caught up to me. "Oh, I am completely serious." I looked to her and then to the front of the group. "And, he made me breakfast." "Wow, cooking for you and everything." We smile at each other as we get closer to the giant golf ball. "Well, I think it is a long time coming. I will allow you to date my brother." "Oh, thanks." I say. We finally made it and this thing was huge. Hank led us inside and hit a few switches to turn the machine on. We all made it onto the main deck as Hank started to talk some more about the machine. "I call it Cerebro." Hank said as I looked at some of the technology. "As in the Spanish for 'brain'." Charles commented. "Yes." Hank answered. "Okay, so, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof." We all gathered around the center of 'Cerebro' as Hank continued to explain how it works. "When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then the co-ordinates of their location are printed out here." He points to some sort of technology dashboard with a lot of buttons and knobs. Charles leans over the railing in the center as Raven, Hank, and Erik walk over to the dashboard. I look at the electrodes dangling from the ceiling. I watch as Charles steps into the center as Raven asks Hank some more questions. He pulls the helmet connected to the electrodes down onto his head. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." Erik says coming to stand in front of Charles and next to me. "Don't spoil this for me, Erik." Charles says. "Yes, he may be adorable, but I wouldn't call him a lab rat. I would say he's more of a test subject." I say, leaning on the railing and shooting a smile towards Charles. "Maybe so, but you and I have been lab rats. I know one when I see one." I lightly hit Erik on the arm as Hank gets up on the small platform to double-check the electrodes. Raven stands next to Erik. "Okay, great. Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asks. My face falls as I try to think about what Charles would look like without hair. "Don't touch my hair." Charles says in a fairly calm voice. I smiled even bigger. He's so defensive about his hair. I have to say, though, I think he would look sexy with no hair. It would probably make him look a bit more mature. "Okay." Hank says before stepping off of the platform and moving over towards the dashboard. He flipped some switches as Erik leaned in closer. He must be curious about what will happen. Suddenly nerves make their presence known in me. What happens if something goes wrong? We all look on waiting for something to happen as Hank continues to flip switches. The room gets darker and a light shines down on the electrodes on Charles' head. Charles takes a few deep breaths as he grabs onto the railings. It doesn't look like he is in pain, but his expression shows that he is being overwhelmed by whatever is happening. "It's working." Hank says as co-ordinates are starting to be written by the computer. I look up at Charles and his expression is one of excitement and wonder, now. He stays in Cerebro for about ten minutes and the machine printed up so many co-ordinates. "I don't know how being in Cerebro will effect you, so you should probably take a day or two to rest before you head out to find these people." Hank says as he starts to shut Cerebro down. Charles does look exhausted so he decides to put off the traveling until tomorrow. When we get back into the facility Charles almost collapses onto the couch in one of the common rooms. I decide to sit down next to him. Before I know it he is leaning his head on my shoulder, and I am running my fingers through his hair. "It was amazing." Charles says breaking the silence. "There are so many out there, and some don't even know what they are yet." I lean my head on his, continuing to run my fingers through his hair. "That's fascinating. I can't wait to meet them." I say. Charles sits up, pulling away from me, and I miss his warmth already. "I would ask you to come with us, but I know you don't like to travel by plane." He says to me. I smile at him. "You know me so well." Charles leans forward and gives me a small kiss on my lips before standing up and holding his hand out to me. "I'm starving." He said as I placed my hand in his. He pulled me up and held me close. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" "You mean dinner in or dinner out?" I asked. "That is up to you, darling." I thought about it for a minute. "I think we should eat in. I don't feel like going out. Plus, would they even let us leave the facility?" I laughed. "I'm sure I could convince them to let us out for a couple hours." He said to me. He let go of me and then grabbed my hand again as he leads me to the kitchen. We try and put something edible together, and I have to say that I had a lot of fun. After we finish our meal he walks me to my room. I was getting tired. "So, will you be here when I wake up in the morning." I asked. He took both of my hands in his and brings them up to kiss my knuckles. It's much more romantic than it sounds. He brings my hands down and looks into my eyes. "I'll probably be gone by that time. I'm sorry, love." His eyes were filled with sympathy. I am sure he doesn't want to leave me when we just started this new relationship. "It's okay. It just means you will have to make it up to me when you get back." I said. His face brightens. I push up onto my tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips. It suddenly turns into a full out 'snogging' as he would call it. It was amazing until someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart to see Erik watching us. It was a little awkward, but I gave Charles another quick kiss before I escaped into my room and shut the door. I'm sorry to leave you to talk to him Charles. 'It's okay' He says inside my head with a little bit of a laugh. I listened to what was happening on the other side of the door. There wasn't any talking, just two sets of footsteps walking down the hall away from my room. I finally decide that they are both far enough away, and I get ready for bed and drift off to dream land. **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. I would love to hear feedback from you. thank you guys for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I only get one day off a week and sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write on those days off. Here is something little for now. I'm gonna try to get another one up today. I hope you like this very short chapter.**

Charles POV

Erik and I are finally on our way to meet our first recruit, but I already miss Kasia. Her beautiful blue eyes that turn to green near the pupil have little flecks of yellow, and her smile always lights up the room and my day. How will I survive without the melody of her voice ringing in my ears as she speaks, or her brown hair with highlights of auburn in different types of light.

"Hey." Says Erik from beside me. "I know what you're thinking about, and I wanted to talk to you about it." Oh, great this is a conversation I would love to miss. "I know that I have not really been in her life, but I still feel the need to say something." I looked at him as I waited for him to continue. I don't have to read his mind to know what he is going to say next. "She isn't my sister, but she is the only family I have left. If you hurt her I will kill you. That is a promise." He says.

"Trust me, I would never hurt Kasia. That is also a promise." There is no telling what will happen in the future, but as of right now this is the truth.

"So, where are we going first?" He asks me as he relaxes back into his seat. I pass him a paper with the co-ordinates. His face scrunched up in confusion. "What is this supposed to tell me?" He looked back up to me.

"We go to those co-ordinates, and the person we are looking for should be around that area."

"So we have no clue who we are looking for? Or where this person is at this moment?" He asks.

"That is partially correct. I have an idea of what the person looks like, but we might have to do some searching once we get to these co-ordinates." Silence fell after my explanation. The rest of the trip was quiet and I enjoyed every second of it. As we arrived at the place where our first recruit was supposed to be I go pale and then red faced. It is a strip club. I know that Erik and I are going to have to go inside, but it feels so wrong with a blooming relationship happening. A hand is clapped down on my shoulder.

"Relax, Charles, I have the money. You are just following me inside." Erik says. He is holding a wad of what look to be mostly ones. He started towards the door and I took a deep breath before entering the strip joint after him.

 **A/N: I am very sorry for how short this chapter is, but I did it really quick. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
